The present invention relates to the control of devices, particularly for driving the operation of such devices.
The device may be, for example, home automation equipment such as a sound reproduction system (stereo or other device), a lighting device including at least one lamp, a detection unit comprising one or more sensors (for example to detect intrusion or the release of toxic gases, or others), one or more electric heaters, or other devices.
Conventionally, known devices are pre-programmed to run a limited number of applications. For example, a lighting device may comprise a processor and memory to store application data in order to execute predefined programs such as turning itself on and off at predetermined times or as indicated by a presence sensor, or blinking for mood lighting.
However, the use of such device is fixed according to their preprogramming.